


To Know Your Family

by miagirl3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Bruce got Damian when he was 8, Caffeine Addiction, Character Death, Crossover, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loss of Parent(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm, Single Parents, Slade is around 20 in this, Superfamily (Marvel), Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, civil war didn't happen, dealing with death, single parenting with help, the avengers are all happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Bruce is gone and the boys have become orphans again. The day of the funeral Bruce's will was read to everybody. He asked that his sons go to stay with his brother if he allowed it. He asked Alfred that of he wanted to he could leave, but if not then to go with the boys as he did not want to put such a heavy burden on him. Alfred could never leave those kids alone, even if they were going to someone else.  Who is this mysterious brother by the way. why no one else but the one and only Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to put ages in at the last second soooo. . . . . .
> 
> Dick:16, high school, 11th grade
> 
> Jason: 15, high school , 10th grade
> 
> Tim: 12, junior high, 7th grade
> 
> Damian: 11, junior high, 6th grade
> 
> Peter:15, highs school, 10th grade

**Third Person**

It's been a week since Bruce died. His funeral was to be held the same day his will was to be read.

No one really know what to expect but they knew they had to listen.

Batman hasn't been seen for a week, nor the Joker as well. People have been coming up with theories, but only a handful know the truth.

Batman and the Joker died together as they both made a leathel hit at the same time.

The story of how Bruce e Wayne died is that he was kidnapped by the Joker for ransom until the big bad bat tried to rescue him, but he was to late and the joker got to him.

It was after the funeral and the will was being read.

"Alfred I leave you everything. The company, mansion, and money to take care of until each of my boys are graduated from high school, or have the equivalents of a high school degree but I don't want you to have the burden of raising 4 more boys for the rest of your life like me. You may not stay with them if you wish, but we both know that you would never leave your grandchildren. To make things easier on you I am giving my brother full custody of the kids."

As the last sentence was said you could see the surprise on everyone's faces, including Alfred's.

"Bruce has a brother," the words whispered out of Tim's mouth.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

A few hours later the boys and Alfred we're in the living room just being quiet while Alfred served them tea.

"I just don't get it. Bruce's parents were murdered and then you took him in. A few years later he becomes Batman. That's the story we were told," Tim said looking down.

"Their is a reason for that Master Tim. Master Bruce and his brother got along quite well as children, but as they grew up into adults they parted ways. Master Bruce took over the company while Master Tony went and started up his own business. They did talk to each other three times a year. A call on Christmas and birthdays. Other then that they really didn't have contact," Alfred explained.

"Okay, but why are we going to him and not just let you have custody," Jason asked. You could see that he was frustrated with the situation as well as everyone else.

"I am an old man Master Jason. I was with the late Master and Mistress Wayne. Once they died I raised Master Bruce. After a few years he took in you Master Dick and suddenly their was four of you. Even if I tried with all my might. Something could happen and an adult needs to have custody of you. Master Bruce thought of this. That is why he is giving his Brother custody over you."

"Will we have to leave the mansion," Dick asked sad of the thought to leave the scary mansion he came to learn as soft and warm, like how a home should be.

"I am afraid that you might. You see Master Tony lives in New York," This made all of the Bats heads snap up.

"Really. We're moving from the most psychotic city to the big Apple where no ones dreams ever come true," Tim said with a bland expression.

"I'm sure we can work something out with Master Tony to come visit Gotham," Alfred assured them.

"I suggest you start packing. We do have a plane to catch after all," Alfred told the boys, collecting their empty cups.

"Wait! You're not leaving us," Damian asked, truly terrified of loosing someone who showed him what family meant.

Alfred gave him a small sad smile as he put the tray of cups down and got done on a bended knee while putting a hand on his shoulder, " Master Damian I can assure you that I am not going anywhere. Even Master Tony won't dare kick me out. I can scare him just as much as I can scare Master Bruce." With that Alfred got back up and finished with the dishes while he sent the boys to get ready to leave.

He warned them not to bring to much just the main things they think they need. Once they figure out the living situation they can get the rest of their stuff.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was a day later and they were all in a rental car, with Alfred driving, as the boys asked who Bruce's brother was.

"I didn't want to tell you before because I know how you boys are. Tony Stark is Bruce's brother. Now do behave yourself," Alfred told them as a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter meet the bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the ages for the batboys and Peter in the first chapter, in case you read the first chapter already and didn't get the notification, but yeah I fixed it. . . .sorry about that. Their's a lot of extra information in this story and you think I should put a thing at the beginning of the story with the important details then let me know, if you want to fin out along the way. . .then enjoy.
> 
> Recap: The Bats have gone to New York to stay with their unknown uncle, Tony Stark.

**Third Person**

Peter was chillin in the lounge of the Avengers tower relaxing on his nice Saturday off.

Tony and Bruce were working in labs, while Nat, Clint, and Steve were all working out. Thor was still asleep in his respective rooms.

"Peter their is a group of people asking to see Tony," Friday told him as he got up to go get Tony.

"Dad their's a group of people here to see you," Peter said as he put his head in the lab. Seeing Tony just wave him off he knew that he was going to have to be the one to take care of them.

When he opened the door he did not expect to see four boys, teenagers, and an elderly gentleman, but he still kept his manners and was polite.

"Yo. I told Dad that their was a group who came to see him," Peter explain as looked at the group.

"May we come in. We can wait," the elderly gentleman man asked politely.

Peter, always the awkward one, didn't know how to respond, but he agreed and lead them to the lounge telling them to make themselves at home. The boys immediately got on the couch and relaxed. The elderly man however just stood with a perfect posture.

"Oh pardon my manners. My name is Alfred Pennyworth. These four are Master Richard Grayson." "Dick." "Master Jason Todd, Timothy Drake." "Tim." "and Master Damian Wayne," Alfred introduced everyone while the person would interrupt to say what they would prefer to be called.

"I'm Peter. Parker. I'm Peter Parker," he said awkwardly, "I'll go get dad." He told Alfred as he ran off to do as he said he was going to do.

It took some convincing, but Peter got Tony to come out of his lab and talk to the strange group. When his dad saw who it was Peter saw his eyes light up as he walked towards Alfred.

"Alfred! How've ya been," Tony asked him as he gave the British man a hug. Alfred got out of the hug and positioned Tony in front of him. "Master Tony. Look how much you've grown." The batboys could swear that their was tears in his eyes.

"What makes you come out of the doom and gloom that is Gotham to come here," Tony asked him.

"I'm afraid it is not under good circumstances. Master Tony I am afraid to tell you that Master Bruce has died," as Alfred said this the two adults and Peter could see the four teens flinch. "Master Bruce has left his four kids in your custody," Alfred informed him as he moved out of Tony's line of sight to show him the four boys as Tony's face gained a surprised expression.

"Alfred I can't. I barely know what to do with Peter half the time. Pepper does all of the work," Tony protested. "Do you really think I would leave you to raise four apparently five boys by yourself. I may be old, but I am not going crazy," Alfred said with a kind smile.

Not much longer Tony gave each boy and Alfred their own room and let them get settled in.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was around Dinner time when the rest of the residents soon discovered their five new house guest. Clint, Steve, and Natasha walked in on Tony sitting at a counter as an elderly man was cooking.

"Master Tony you really need to get a better kitchen. All of your fancy tools and this is the best you have," Alfred told him as he continued cooking.

"Sorry Alfred. Really wasn't one of the main things I was thinking about when designing this place," Tony said with a smile. He almost forgot what Alfred's cooking was like.

Now for the three that wasn't the most confusing part. The confusing part was a boy with blue eyes suddenly came down from the ceiling.

"Hey Alfie when are we suppose to go back to Gotham. I know you said that you would figure it out but," the boy trailed off, as another boy walked in heading for the coffee machine.

"I can assure you Master Dick that we will spend some time here before heading back to the manor. Master Tim touch that coffee maker and you can forget about coffee privileges for the week," Alfred threatened.

By that time the rest, Bruce and Thor, were in the kitchen as well and were now looking at the group in confusion.

"Um Tony," Clint asked, waiting till he got the other guys attention.

"Who are these people," He asked.  
  
All of the Avengers could see his eyes light up as he started to explain, "this is Alfred. He was the one who took care of and raised me as a child. These two boys are Dick and Tim. Their's two more around here somewhere. The one with a white stripe in his hair is Jason and the youngest one is Damian. Their my Nephew's and new residents of our home," Tony spread his arms as he happily explained, a genuine smile on his face.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Dick and asked him a question, " If I may. Why are you staying with us and not your father." Dick however did not get a chance to answer as Alfred, the lifesaver, butted in, "now now. Let's not talk about all of that doom and gloom right now. Master Tony show me the dining room so everyone can be fed." One look from Tony and the man of iron knew he was in trouble. "No dining room. Honestly Master Tony you would think that I raised a rabid animal. We will have to fix that. In the meantime Master Dick do go and fetch your brothers for me and Master Tim you should go as well. Knowing that Master Jason and Master Damien have been left alone is a recipe for disaster."

Dick gave Alfred a salute as he aced his landing and dragged Tim to go find their other brothers as they were snickering at Tony being yelled at by Alfred.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be up a few days ago, but I was busy and forgot about it. I also fixed up a little bit so it's now cleaner and sound better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Perter get to know our batboys a little better as Tim out's a few of Peter's secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The Bats have gone to New York to stay with their unknown uncle, Tony Stark. They meet Tony's son Peter and the rest of the Avengers. Clint and Natasha are suspicious of them.

**Third Person**

As soon as the two brothers left the dining room they meet up with their other brothers to see Jason and Damian at a computer working on something.

"Did you find any information that Bruce might of had about Tony yet," Tim asked them as he sat down.

"We've been working on it. Whatever Bruce put down that has not already been made public has good security around it. I would rather you get back to it," Jason directed to Tim, "Bruce always said you were the better detective."

"Yes, but I'm not the best Hacker. That title still remains with Dick. It doesn't matter anyways. Alfred told us to come get you. It's dinner time and we are officially meeting everybody," Tim told them as they all exited the room.

But not before he set up his laptop to send him an alert once it was finished.

Once everyone was seated around a table that Tony convinced Alfred that it would be enough for now they started to eat.

"So Tony," Natasha started, "I didn't know that you had a brother."

"We were close as kids, but as the years went by we grew further apart. We still called each other for birthdays and Christmas, but even when I invited him over he said no. He sounded really determined to not leave Gotham for a few years, but in the recent years he was a more okay and relaxed about it," Tony explained.

The bats looked up all of this information with ease while hiding their true intentions. They know why Bruce didn't want to leave Gotham. Joker was out every other day, but once Dick became Nightwing and they fought less he was more okay with it, knowing someone would stop people from being killed.

"So are you all Bruce's kids," Clint asked. Right after the sentence came out of his mouth Nat kicked him in his shins for it.

"Farther took in these heathens before Mother told him about me," Damian said as if he wasn't insulting his own family.

"Oh shut up Demon brat. We all know that your Bruce's only child. Every one knows that Dickhead over here was his favorite," Jason said as he pointed to the person in the seat next to him.

"Now come on. We all know that Bruce didn't pick favorites," Dick said trying to ease the tension.

"Please Dick he was your favorite, even if he would never admit it," Tim told him, happy that Alfred let him have some type of caffeinated drink to go with his dinner.

"Even if I was Bruce's favorite Damian was always Talia's," Dick informed them as an effort to get them to not talk about Bruce.

"Obliviously Mother favorites me. I am here birth son," Damian said in a matter of fact voice.

"Selina choose Jason as her favorite," Tim threw in his two cents.

"Diana choose the nerd boy as her favorite," Jason said to counter Tim.

"If I might intervene. I'm sure that the mistress love you all equally," Alfred said to ease the tension.

"Who are these women," Tony asked curiously.

"All the girls that Bruce dated that we liked," Jason explained as Tony gained a shocked expression.

"Are you sure they dated Bruce," Tony asked to be sure.

"Positive. Diana didn't last long, but we still consider her one of our moms," Tim said.

"I went with him to buy a ring for Selina. She was changing her ways and Bruce thought that it could last forever between them," Dick told his brothers, surprising them.

"He was going to propose," Jason asked surprised.

"If you guys have these trusted female figures in your life, why aren't you with them and with Tony," Natasha asked, being the super spy she is.

All batboys shrugged at the question, but they all glanced at each other in their secret bat language to say, he has a plan that we don't know about. Clint and Natasha looked at each other to show that they saw the looks.

It was an awkward silence for five minutes before both Tim's and Dick's phones went off. They both took them out to see. For Tim the files on Tony were done being broken into, for Dick however he was getting a bunch of angry messages from Barbara asking where he was and what happened to Bruce, luckily they were saved by Alfred, as always.

"Young sirs how many have I told you, no phones at the table."

"It's important," both boys said at the same time.

"What could be so important that you would miss your dinner?" Alfred looked at them with the worst of the bat glares.

"Tim you should go first," Dick said.

"I had my laptop running something and it finished," Tim told him without revealing anything about the files.

"-tt- Grayson's friends are just texting him," Damian outed him as he looked over the older boys shoulder.

"It's fine Alfred. Let them miss dinner this once. They can hang out with Peter," Tony told him as all of them gained a shocked look at the thought of hanging out with someone else.

"Good idea Alfie! Come on Peter, let's go hangout in Timmy's room," Dick said grabbing Peter's arm as his younger brothers followed him. At the same time Alfred collected their plates to bring them to the kitchen as he washed them.

"Stark they'res something off with your nephews," the women of spiders said after all the bats left. "Of course they'res something off with them, Bruce died not two or three days ago," Tony told her.

"But those weren't teenage boys. They could make it look like they were fooling us, but if you paid close attention they acted more like soldiers. Your brother did something to those boys," Clint informed Tony as Alfred came back into the room, stopping the conversation.

Clint got up to bring his plate to the sink, before Alfred stopped him, "Here Master Clint let me." Clint didn't want to, but the British butler gave him no choice. It made things easier for him anyway. He hurried up to get in the vents to hopefully see what those boys are up to.

 **AFTERTHEBOYSLEFTINTIM** **"** **SROOM**

"You know you don't have to hangout with me right. I mean you were told to and everything, but if you don't want to then I won't tell dad or anyone really," Peter said awkwardly. "Trust me Alfred know's everything. If we don't hangout with you then we'll all be in trouble," Tim said as they all entered his room. 

Lucky for him his laptop was facing his headboard, so not in direct eye contact with Peter's eyes. Tim sat down on the bed, Damian in the computer chair, Peter sat at the foot of the bed, while Jason and Dick sat on the floor.

"We are also going to be living with each other for a while anyways, or until Alfred and Tony can figure out when we can go back to Gotham," Said Dick as Jason spoke up, "I never thought that I would want to go back to Gotham so much before." As they were all talking Dick was also texting Barbara to let her know all the details about Bruce what was happening.

"How did you all come into Bruce's care," Peter asked as it gained an awkward silence in the room that he immedialey regretted asking, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Dude you need to chill. It's all public anyways," Jason told him as Peter gave him a look of disbelief, "No really. One name search of Dick Grayson and you get his whole public life story right their." Jason demonstrated by typing Dick's name on his phone and showing Peter all of the articles and news stories of his older brother.

"My parent's were murdered while performing. A man named Tony Zucco messed with the wires and they fell to their deaths," Dick started to explain. "Jason was found stealing the tires off of Bruce's car. Turns out his dad was a good for nothing and his mother overdosed. Tim's parent's died in a plane crash," he would of continued but Tim interrupted him, "Not like they even cared that much before they died," but it was only a mumble, if Peter didn't have his spider powers he wouldn't of heard it. "Mother waited till last year to reveal that I was existing to Father," Damian finished the story.

"Turns out Stark has a thing for Stray's like Father," Damian said looking over Tim's shoulder to see the files the Tony adopted Peter.

"So Peteys adopted as well," Jason asked, as the Damian and Tim shook their heads yes.

"How'd you know that," Peter asked nervously. No one was suppose to know unless they already knew.

"We hacked Bruce's files on his brother of course. The old man had trust issues and paranoia that you wouldn't believe. Also we don't like not knowing things," Jason said as he received the file on his phone along with his other three brothers that Tim sent them.

"So your the Spider boy that's been terrorizing the streets of New York," Jason said scrolling through his phone as Peter got more tensed. These four have only been here for a day and already know two of his biggest secrets.

"Peter Benjamin Parker Age 15 Also known as Spider-Man. Goes to Mid-Town tech in Queen's New York. Friends are Ned Leds and Michelle Jones. All related family deceased. Is bullied by one Flash Thompson. Takes all AP Classes. Should I go on," Tim asked as he looked up from his laptop.

"Clint's above us in the vents," Dick said as Jason threw something towards the opening making Clint fall to the ground.

"How'd you know I/he was there," both Peter and Clint asked at the same time. Making all the batboys smirk as Dick said proudly, "I hacked the motion sensors."

Jason knew that they had enough bonding and kicked both the avenger, and non avenger out. Tim as well knew that they had enough bonding and kicked his brothers.

**WITHCLINT**

Once Clint was kicked out with Peter he knew that those boys were weird. "Clint what's with those four," Peter asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Clint told him as he sent Peter to bed.

He walked into the living room to see all of the avengers there, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor. He decided to join them and sat down next to the only other shield agent. "What'd you find out," she whispered, asked to him.

"They are all hackers, and little shits. Damian is Bruce's only real son, the others were all adopted after their parent's were either dead or out of the picture. Bruce had major paranoia and trust issues, might be why he never left Gotham" Clint told her as they both noticed everyone else was staring at them.

"What," they both asked.

"Please tell me that you both did not plan on spying on our new residents," Steve asked as they remain quiet.

Eventually the others wanted to also know what Clint learned so he told them.

"Is that it. Nothing else," Tony asked him. "They know that you adopted Peter, or as Damian called it a stray, and that he's Spider-man. Jason also said that they don't like to not know things. I told you Tony your Brother did something to them," Clint finished.

"Let's not worry about this now. Let's rest on it and we can figure out what to do," Bruce told everyone as they finished their movie and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and Bats are well on their way to Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unrelated just wanted to say that I have to type these summaries and notes with one hand usually because my dog is laying across my chest while she cuddles with my other arm. It's a pain, but I love her.
> 
> Recap: The Bats have gone to New York to stay with their unknown uncle, Tony Stark. They meet Tony's son Peter and the rest of the Avengers. Clint and Natasha are suspicious of them. The bats hacked Tony's files on the Avengers that S.H.I.E.L.D. uploaded, since it is the Avenge's tower. They don't know much about the bats.

**Third Person**

It was the next morning when Alfred walked into Tony's lab to see him working with a cup of coffee in hand.

"It seems both you and Master Bruce still have the same habits."

"Yeah well Clint brought up some information to me last night and I couldn't sleep," Tony said as screwed a bolt in.

"We can talk about your friend's terrible hobby of spying on people later. The boys miss Gotham. You haven't been to the mansion in years. I'm sure your friends, son, the boys, and you would love to stay there for a week or two."

"They really want to go back to that city that bad that your coming to talk me into it. I guess I can talk to them about it," Tony said as an after thought.

"Good now you are getting sleep tonight. I expect we will be departing early in the next morning of course," Alfred told him walking away as Tony tried to stop him, knowing he failed.

It was later in the day when Tony talked his team into going to his childhood home. Steve, Bruce, and Thor agreed to see how Tony grew up. Clint and Natasha however, agreed to hopefully solve the mystery of the four boys. Peter was going because he had to. He had no choice in the matter, no choice at all.

When Alfred told his charges they were going back home he couldn't stop the smile on his face as he saw all of them light up like a Christmas tree.

It was the next morning and everyone was boarding Tony's private jet. Once it was in the air and everyone was settled Peter asked what Gotham was like.

"None of you answer that," Tony said pointing at the bats before they could answer.

"But dad we're going to be there for a week at least. I might as well know somethings about Gotham," Peter told his dad, giving him the perfect puppy dog eyes that made Tony give in, "Fine! But in my opinion Gotham is a shitstorm and should dissapear forever."

"If it's so bad then why do you all want to go back," Steve asked them as Peter and the other heroes looked at the bats.

"It's filled with drugs, gangs, and psychopaths," Jason said with no hesitation, "but it is home."

"Don't sugarcoat it for them Jay," Tim said next to him as the adults, except Alfred, looked horrified.

"But we're going to be safe where we're going, right," Bruce asked.

"Depends on if anyone decides to show up. Also we all have friends that we plan on hanging out with while we're here," Dick told them.

"After hearing that we can't let you run around on your own," Bruce told them as the bats were about to respond Thor cut it, "Banner is right. What kind of guardian would the man of Iron be to let you walk around such a dangerous place."

"A great one seeing as we all know self defense, we all have disguises to not be recognized by the media, and we know where we're going and know where to avoid, but most importantly is that we know how Gotham works" Jason told them as Tony scoffed at the disguises part.

"What is funny to you," Damian asked him.

"Disguises. Those never work. What makes you think yours will," Tony asked them as all of the bat boys smirked.

They all left to go change into their street clothes, left their hair in the messy phase and put on the dark sunglasses. They walked back to where everyone was and sat down as Tony laughed at them, "That's it. I can tell it's you."

"You can, but not the public. With Bruce being the richest person in Gotham and running Wayne industries, we had to put on an image for the public. Slicked back hair, monkey suits, and fancy shoes along with the perfected smile. When we wanted to go out all we really had to do was hide our eyes, mess with our hair, and change our clothes. No one expects the kids of the White Prince of Gotham to go out and about unsupervised," Tim told them

"What about all the bad things that you guys mentioned. The psychopaths," Peter asked them.

"Well their's a terrorizing clown, a cat burglar, someone who's undecided, and more," Jason said jokingly, and laughed when he saw the confused faces. Dick smacked him over the head for that one.

"What do you mean when you said you all know how Gotham works," Clint asked.

"Gotham is a city headed for hell. Everyone knows that, but that's how it's always been," Tim explained. "A good example would be Jason vs Thor over there. If Jason was to walk down crime alley at four in the morning he could beat any guy who tried to mug him, but Thor. He would be ripped to shreds. He seems to have a happy demeanor about him that people can sense. Sure he's a god or whatever, but a five year old could mug him and be gone by the time he realizes."

"I doubt that could happen," Thor said with confidence.

"Your argument would of helped you if Todd had not taken your wallet through Drake's explanation," Damian said as they all looked towards Jason holding Thor's wallet open to look through it.

"How'd you do that," Tony asked confused.

"I was raised on the streets. Bruce didn't adopt me till I was ten. I had to survive some way," Jason told them as he looked out the window, a clear sign that he didn't want to talk about it.

A few more conversations happened, some napped, some read, some listened to music, and others were just patient with their thoughts until the plane was landing. Alfred told them to wait there as he went to get a vehicle that would fit everyone.

**(A/N I forgot about Happy until now, but he's with them.)**

Alfred drove the limo up and opened the door for them all to enter. When he gestured for Happy to enter, Happy just put his hand up and said, "I'll sit in the passenger seat up front with you."

It wasn't long before they reached the manor and the bats were getting out and running up the door as Alfred was yelling at them, "No running indoors," but gave up and smiled at them. Alfred and Happy told the others not to worry about the luggage, to just go inside and explore.

The bats went to their rooms, while the New Yorkers stood awkwardly in the foyer. Happy and Alfred came in with some luggage, but not all. At seeing them Alfred decided to show them where their rooms are, along with dropping off their luggage, and giving them a tour. He asked and made sure that Happy was okay with getting the rest of the luggage by himself.

Alfred led the Avengers to their rooms first, then he would show them the rest of the mansion, even Tony who might need a refresher.

As they arrived to a hall filled with rooms the team could see that six doors had gold plate on them with names on them. On the right side the names went from Bruce, Dick, and Damian, on the left side the three doors said Alfred, Jason, and Tim. 

"This is the main wing where all of the master stay. They're is also an extra few rooms for the lot of you. Pick any room of your choosing," Alfred said as they all looked at each other before waking towards a room. Alfred and Happy bought the respective owner's luggage where it belongs, while Alfred marked the doors.

Once everyone was in the hall, the bats coming out to see what was going on, Alfred decided that some ground rules needed to be layed down. "I have some rules for you all to follow, as this is more the Young masters home then your. Do not go into their rooms without knocking and they will do the same. Do not enter the late Master Bruce's office, only the permanent residents may go in there. Am I missing anything young sirs," Alfred asked his charges.

"No running indoors," Tim told him, not looking up from his phone.

"No jumping or swinging from the chandler," Dick said with a goofy grin.

"No using the bushes as target practice. We know the rules Pennyworth," Damian told him.

"No smoking indoors and if we are to use guns use the practice targets outside. Do we have to be here for all of the rules and tour, or can we go," Jason repeated the question Damian asked him.

"Fine, but be down in the dinning room for dinner," Alfred told them as the boys all ran off.

"Are those rules we are to follow as well," Clint asked him.

"Those rules were made as the young masters lived here and they slowly got in trouble, depending on who's over the rules might change, but yes you have to follow them as well. Come now we have the rest of the house to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that no one has really dealt with Bruce's death and they seem to be all happy and go lucky about it, but I promise you that is not it. The bats are in this weird mind set "Business as usual" kinda mindset and it is going to be bought up and talked about I promise, but stick with me for now as we get there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bat's address Bruce's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that we are at the few chapters that you all have been waiting for. Also I'm going to be putting some recaps at the notes for each new chapters so everyone is still clear with what is going on
> 
> Recap: The Bats have gone to New York to stay with their unknown uncle, Tony Stark. They meet Tony's son Peter and the rest of the Avengers. Clint and Natasha are suspicious of them. The bats hacked Tony's files on the Avengers that S.H.I.E.L.D. uploaded, since it is the Avenge's tower. They don't know much about the bats. Alfred convinced Tony to bring his team and the Bats to Gotham. The Avengers got a tour of Wayne Manor while the Bats left them. Also Alfred put down some ground rules.

**Third Person**

The batboys were all in Bruce's office sitting around next to the clock. They wanted to be able to talk in private, without going to the cave. B's office was the next best place.

"I know we haven't talked much about B's death and I don't think any of us really want to think about in and suffer in silence. Am I a bad brother for saying that I would love to not talk about it," Dick asked.

"Not all Dickie," Jason told him, "We all feel the same way. It wasn't exactly on Bruce's priority list to teach us how to deal with emotions."

"We should be fine as long as none of us have a relapse," Tim said, looking down and guilty.

"Drake had a relapse last night after he thought the others went to bed," Damian said suddenly as Tim glared at him. "Why would you tell them that." "They have a right to know," Damian told him. They were starting to fight before Jason and Dick broke them up.

"Tim what happened," Dick asked him.

"Turns out Stark is an alcoholic with his own personal bar. I found an old bottle of cheap vodka, took it to my room. I wasn't going to drink it at first, but I started thinking about Bruce. He always helped us when we got like this  and if I had only been quicker I would have been there and he wouldn't of died,"tears were streaming down his face as Dick held him.

"It's okay Timmy. We're all here for you," Jason said, trying to comfort him, but Tim snorted in response.

"We're all fucked up aren't we," Tim asked. "I mean I'm an alcoholic, Jay your a drug addict, Damian your a pill popper, and Dick. Dick you're all of us warped into one. We are a truly fucked up group. Must be a requirement for B when he chooses who to adopt," Tim was going off.

"Drake," Damian put a hand on his shoulder, "We may be messed up, but we are together. I may fight with you and we may not like each other very much, but I do accept you as my brother."

"Maybe we all need another session with Dinah," Dick said jokingly, but secretly he thought it might be a good idea.

"We know how you feel Tim. If any of us made it a minute sooner he wouldn't be dead. We can at least thank him for taking that scum of the earth with him," Jason said.

"About Bat's death. I've been thinking about it and I know I've been trying to avoid it for awhile, but I think that I'm going to take up the mantle." After Dick said this they all protested with no and to not do it.

"I know. I know it's a bad idea. I know that I don't want to do it, but Gotham needs it. Did you guys forget what happened when B was off world for a month. Within the week Gotham was in a frenzy. No bats means no order. Their not going to listen to us, we're just the partners and side kicks, but they will listen to the bat," Dick explained.

"Dickie if you do this you may really go into a relapse. Maybe we could take turns. Me and you. I would include Tim and Dami, but their to short and can't pull it off. If the crazy's realize that bats is dead we're all going to be in trouble. Once Timmy's old enough we can fix it so we all three take turns, same when Damian is ready to take up the mantle as well," Jason offered a new way.

"Jay is right. None of us wanted to take up the mantle, but you Dami. Maybe one day you'll know why, but we have to start figuring out how to plan ahead. We need to make a plan for at least one of you two to be in Gotham at all times, along with me or Dami," Tim explained. 

They sat around for around thirty minutes going through ideas and throwing them away.

"I have it," Damian said loudly, but he didn't scream. "I have it. Stark has full custody of us, but he has that fancy avengers team of his. We all read their files. We can have one or two of them stay here and 'watch us' with two of us here. Then we can plan out days and switch."

"Good idea little D, except what about school. I have two years left, Jay has three. Dami your in 6th grade and Tim is in 7th. We have to think about education as well and then college or Wayne industries could end up in the wrong hands by the time we can take it over. I know you guys don't want to think about it, especially with what happened with B, but Alfred is old. I know we don't like to think about it, but it's the truth. He is in control of Wayne Industries until I'm ready to take over. Education matters if we want to keep Wayne Industries how it is. If we go with your plan we will have to continue to switch schools all the time, will you three be able to handle that," Dick asked them.

"We go to the same Gotham school as always and we go to Peter's school Mid-town Tech in Queen's New York. If we do this right and talk to both principles, one who Bruce donated to all the time and basically paid the paychecks, and one Wayne can start donating to, we could maybe do it frequently and have grades and files being shared. It might be unusual, but we might make this work," Tim said.

"How long do we wait before each switch and what if people notice that Robin is out for only certain months," Damian asked.

"I was thinking three months. It's enough time to be settled, get a routine, stick with it for a while and then change. As for the Robin problem. Zeta tubes. If people start noticing something is up, sneak out during the night and go through the zeta tube. You meet up with whoever is on duty and join them for a few nights," Jason answered the questions.

"Now how do we convince Tony to do this, Alfred should be easy, he understands, but Tony is going to be a bit harder and who is partnered with who," Tim asked.

"We wait till Alfred is alone with us to explain, maybe one of our night outs. We should wait until we're on our way back to New York or the last day that the avengers are here," Dick explained, "give them time to see Gotham and maybe we'll be able to convince them."

They talked for awhile before they knew it, it was dinner.

"What did you boys do today," Tony asked as they all sat around for dinner.

"Just talked and hung out," Jason said with a laid back attitude. They can't call him out for lying if he's telling the truth, even if Natasha and Clint both looked at him with suspicion.

"What about you. Did you enjoy the tour," Dick asked with a fake smile on his lips. Try as he might, he can't get their earlier conversation out of his head, with a look towards his brothers they all agreed.

"This place is bigger then I remember, and brighter as well," Tony spoke with a kind smile as he thought back to his childhood.

"Thank Goldie for the lights. Bruce lived in the dark like he was the master of it. Dickhead here bought out the best in him," Jason pointed at Dick.

"Language," Steve yelled from across the table.

The conversation was instantly paused as all but one bat looked at Steve. Suddenly all three busted out laughing at him, with Damian being the odd one out, not getting the joke.

"You just told Jason! Jason ! Of all people to watch his language," Tim was dying of laughter.

It took a total of five minutes for the boys to get under control and dinner continued as if nothing ever happened.

**XXXXTIMESKIPXXX**

Dinner was ending when Jason's phone went off with a vibration. He took his phone out to see it was a message from one of the dealers Red Hood is known for talking to. This was good, Jason really needed something to forget this day ever happened, at least for a short amount of time.

Jason knew it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't go out as Red Hood tonight just to get some drugs and get high, but with the talk of taking up the bat, Jason needed something and he could sense that his brothers needed something as well.

He responded to the message with a  _Meet cha later_  and looked up to see Dick glaring at him.

"Hey Jason can we talk," Dick asked him and Jason didn't even dare to say no.

They walked into Dick's room and Jason knew he was going to get an earful.

"I saw the message Jason. Really! You're really going to do this! I thought we agreed to try and be better," Dick shouted at him.

"Sorry if I can't handle the pressure, not all of us can be perfect like you Goldie," Jason said harshly. Jason knew that Dick wasn't perfect. He was probably the only person in this whole house, besides Alfred, who knew that the best, but they're was nothing to stop him from saying it. Jason regretted it immediately after when he saw Dick look down in shame, as if he did something wrong.

"I don't care if you go out tonight, just please be home before three and try not to take anything to hard," Dick begged him.

Jason agreed and walked out of Dick's room. Jason shut the door and stood there for a few minutes. He could hear a thump on the other side of the door, Dick is most likely blaming himself for everything. Jason sighed as he left to go to his room. He was going to take whatever he got, no matter how hard the drug was, and Dick can't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly a set up for future chapters as well as getting the Bats to admit that their's a problem with them and they need to admit it to themselves.


End file.
